


Let It Hurt (Till Morning Comes)

by Leio_Rossi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalyptic! AU, BAMF Erica, BAMF Stiles, But Still Psychopath Peter, But They're Kind of Different Than From the Show, Cold Derek, Comments choose side relationships, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Violence, Grief Driven Derek, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I mean come on it's pretty apocalyptic, Looking for a Co Author, M/M, Nice Peter, Slightly More BAMF Derek, Sterek definitely, ThePurge!AU, Thriller, Will Be Updated As I Go, open request, werewolves are normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leio_Rossi/pseuds/Leio_Rossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the day of the Purge and Derek is out to get the woman who murdered his family with Peter at his side. Along the way he stumbles upon an armed group kidnapping a boy for a rich family purge. He saves him and Stiles decides to help Derek get his killer although he doesn’t think Derek should kill her.</p><p>They adopt a few other teenagers along the way and only time tells who survives.</p><p>AKA That one fic where Teen Wolf characters are  in the Purge scenario that ends with Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Hurt (Till Morning Comes)

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, the Purge is one scary movie but it was so thought provoking. Like could it actually happen? We say no, but oh, it's hard to put the doubt into words. Anyways, I thought about it, and it suddenly came to me that it would make one hell of a good fanfic for the Teen Wolf fandom, especially with the Hale fire and Peter and Derek's intense anger towards the perpetrators. So... yeah, here ya go. Will be updated as I go. Let's just put go at the end of every sentence...(go). ALSO JOB OPPURTUNITY IN END A/N (go)!

            Stiles Stilinski

            “Did you make sure to lock the garage?” Stiles' dad screamed from the kitchen, and Stiles rolled his eyes as he brought in the groceries. He closed the door from the garage with his foot and turned around to lock it with a swift tap of his fingers on the pad.

 

            “No I left it open for anyone to come in.” the teenager yelled back sarcastically, rolling his eyes. His dad treated him like if this was his first time ever participating in the Purge. After the government had legalized and enforced the Five Purge Days, Stiles' dad and him had to lock everything up extra secure since a lot of people didn't like the sheriff and his law abiding ways. As a police officer, his father got on a lot of people's bad side, which made the Purge a more terrifying day for Stiles.

 

            “Just making sure.” Stiles' dad replied as he took some of the bags from Stiles' arms and put them down on the counter. He rubbed his forehead as he sighed. “It's just ever since... ever since last year, I can't help but feel that we're not prepared somehow.” Stiles winced, knowing what he was referring to.

 

            “Dad, that wasn't your fault. He had been spying on us for who knows how long.” Stiles said as he put a hand on his dad's shoulder. “And besides we made sure to triple lock the house security system this year. We'll be safe.” Stiles gave him a small reassuring smile even as his heart sank at the thought of what happened last year.

 

            It had been like any Purge, the whole Stilinski family had been getting prepared for the worst five days of the year. His mom had gone out and bought all the food they would need and some supplies like extra flashlights, batteries, and bullets, just in case. His dad had brought out the guns he had in storage and tested them out in the woods to make sure they were all working. Stiles had begun barricading all the entrances except for one so that his parents could come back in.

           

            Everything had been fine once the Purge started; there was the usual banging on the door with threatening gun shots, but they had gone away once they figured out they couldn't get in... But everything changed the third day of the Purge.

 

      _“Stiles, go wake your mother. Your shift is up.” His dad gave him a tired smile as he put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and the teenager nodded his head with a yawn. He stood up and walked to his parents' bedroom before knocking on the door and opening it. His mother was already sitting up with her gun pointed at him, a set look in her eyes and he lifted his hands as she recognized him and put down her weapon._

_“Stiles.” She breathed in relief as she stood up. “Is it your turn already?” She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as she let out a yawn._

_“Yes, Sleeping Beauty, it's time to switch spots. Dad's waiting in the living room, keeping watch.” Stiles nodded and gave her a wide grin._

_“Oh, be quiet. It takes you longer to wake up.” She rolled her eyes and quickly tied on her shoes and put her hair up. “I'll be reminding you who's Sleeping Beauty next Monday when you have to get to school at 7 AM for lacrosse practice.” She smirked as Stiles took off his shoes and slipped into the covers, with a satisfied yawn. His mom gave him a small smile and leaned down to give him a kiss on his forehead._

_“I love you, Stiles.” She murmured as she tucked him in and brushed his hair out of his eyes._

_“Love you too, Mom.” Stiles smiled sleepily and she gave him one more kiss before straightening and going out to the living room. It only took Stiles a few seconds before he fell asleep to the faint sound of his parents talking._

_It seemed to be only seconds later when Stiles shot up at the sound of a gunshot and the sound of people shouting. His breath caught in his throat and he scrambled out of the bed, grabbing his gun. He slid over to the door and cracked it open and once he saw that there wasn't anyone in the living room, he stepped out and found himself frozen as he saw a puddle of blood behind the couch. Stiles cautiously stepped around the furniture only to stumble backwards at what he saw._

_Stiles let out a choked cry. His mother was on the floor with blood pooling around her head. His hands shook as he pressed himself against the wall, with one hand covering his mouth as tears gathered at the bottom of his eyes. His head whipped towards the kitchen as he heard someone shouting. He slid his back against the wall towards the kitchen opening and tilted his head to hear what the guy was saying._

_“-now you'll know how it feels, you son of a bitch. How it feels to have everything taken from you. It's all your fucking fault.”_

_Stiles gritted his teeth and he whipped around the corner and locked onto the man that was holding his father against the wall with a gun to his head. The sight made Stiles' heart pound but his aim was surprisingly steady as he locked it onto the man._

_“Hey, asshat, put my father down.” Stiles shouted, and the guy's head snapped to the side before Stiles pulled the trigger. It went through his shoulder and the man stumbled back in surprise and before he could recover, Stiles shot him again and again and again as his rage and grief took over, shooting until he didn't have any more bullets to put in the man. The guy slumped back against the wall behind him, already dead by the time the last bullet went through him. Stiles panted as he let the gun fall from his hands and he let out a sob. He turned his head to his dad, his eyes wet with tears._

_“A-Are there more of them?” He asked shakily, and his dad shook his head as he pulled his son into a hug, and Stiles buried his head in his dad's shoulder, screaming as he shook with sobs. Stiles clung to his dad tightly like if he was afraid that if he let go, the same fate would befall his father. The sheriff cried with him._

_“How...How did he get in?”_

_“The front door, I think. I-I didn't hear any bashing or anything.” Stiles' dad said and the two of them walked to the entrance, his father with his gun ready and Stiles grabbing one from underneath the sofa. They had them ready as they walked to the door but quickly found that there was no one else. Stiles signaled for his dad to watch his back and quickly walks to the door and choked as he found that the security system had simply been unlocked with the two different PIN codes._

_After that day, Stiles' dad had put all of their money into installing the best security systems they could afford. They had to wait until after the Purge to bury his mother and the following week had been full of panic attacks and nightmares where he would wake with his father's arms around him, desperately trying to comfort him._

 

            Now a year later, they were going to face their first Purge without his mother.

 

            “Okay, we have everything. Guns, food, and the security systems are ready to be set.” The sheriff nodded.

 

            “Hey, Dad, why don’t we go put down the security systems?” Stiles said softly as they went to where the security system was set up and quickly locked down the house. There was only a half hour left until the Purge began and they weren't going to be caught unawares.

 

            They heard the sound of the metal walls coming down and sliding over all the entrances, but Stiles' dad still didn't looked particularly reassured. Stiles sighed.

 

            “Come on, Dad. This is some of the best security systems in the country. We're going to be safe for all these days. We can probably even do a Star Trek marathon.” Stiles smiled and that seemed to help the sheriff calm down a little.

 

            “We'll still take shifts though, just in case.” The sheriff nodded and they turned on the TV to the news channel to hear for when the Purge would begin. While there were many people that didn't like the Purge, there was a lot of more people that fully supported, surprisingly from the upper class all the way down to the lowest class. Stiles and his dad consisted of the 2% of the population the government claimed were the only ones who didn't support this event.

 

            The two Stilinski men grabbed their guns and settled onto the couch, watching as the timer on the top right corner counted down to the beginning of the Five Day Purge.

 

            “Everything's going to be fine this year.” Stiles' dad said and Stiles nodded in agreement.

           

            The announcement for the Purge interrupted a commercial for a car and Stiles and his dad looked grimly at the screen.

 

            “It's begun.” the sheriff sighed. “I'll take the first round. Go get some sleep, Stiles. I'll wake you up when it's your turn.” Stiles froze for a second, feeling a moment of dejá vu hit him but he shook it off and headed for bed.

 

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, yeah. Also, if there's anyone out there that feels they can write decent chase/fight/action scenes and would like to help out with this fic, please tell me, because while I have a (semi) plot I suck at action scenes. SO- any writers that want to work together for this fic??? (Please?(!)?(!)?(!))
> 
> And as always comment and kudo (is that a verb? (eh, oh well)) if you want. Any suggestions etc would be highly appreciated. ^w^ (I've never done that emoticon before. Ehehehe, I like it.)


End file.
